


Will Gets Caught

by DisraeliGears



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Consensual Biting, Gratuitous Animal Metaphors, Jack has a tough time, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Will gets caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisraeliGears/pseuds/DisraeliGears
Summary: "I don’t believe it.” Jack said, shaking his head. He rubbed at his mouth with one big hand, and looked through the shadowy glass. “I don’t believe he would get that far.”Jack catches Will. Will waits.





	Will Gets Caught

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble originally posted on Tumblr.

“Did he give you any trouble?” Jack Crawford said, placing two styrofoam cups of murky coffee down on the dark wood table.

“No. Nothing.” Agent Pearson said, taking a seat opposite him, “He was totally compliant. He didn’t resist or hesitate when I asked him to move, or when I told him what I was going to do. When I thanked him at the end for his cooperation, he even said ‘you’re welcome’.”

“And he didn’t say anything else?” Jack took a sip of his coffee.

“Other than that, no.” Pearson replied, placing her clipboard down.

They were both silent. Neither looked through the one-way mirror beside them, or into the bland room beyond. 

Or at the still figure seated in it.

“Did you perform the rape kit as I asked?” Jack broke the silence, but didn’t look Pearson in the eye.

Pearson inhaled a short breath, before taking up her notes.

“I…yes, I did. I performed one to your specifications.”

“And?”

Agent Pearson paused for only a minute fraction of a second, before she flipped a page.

“There was…evidence of sexual intercourse. _Consensual_ intercourse, Jack. He’s got traces of semen on his abdomen, no fissures that would suggest force, and…copious amounts of…” Agent Pearson took a deep breath and rubbed at her forehead with the back of her hand, “Copious amounts of semen were found with the rectal swab, along with what I know the lab will confirm as lubricant.”

“He’s covered in bruises, Janet.”

“And bites, _yes_ , but that doesn’t mean it wasn’t consensual.” she replied earnestly, “I’m not one to deny rape victims, Jack, you _know_ that. But I’ve performed hundreds of these, and I know what I’m looking at here.”

“I don’t believe it.” Jack said, shaking his head. He rubbed at his mouth with one big hand, and looked through the shadowy glass. “I don’t believe he would get that far.”

“I ran DNA samples, but we won’t get the results for a few hours.” Pearson said.

Jack got to his feet and re-buttoned his blazer. He looked at the motionless figure handcuffed to the small table, staring starkly ahead.

“I’m gonna talk to him. See what he says.”

 

 

Jack entered the little room from behind where Will was sitting. As he neared, he could see suck-bruises on his throat, and part of a bite mark on the side of his neck. Just peeking out from under the wrists of the jumpsuit were more purple and blue partial hand-prints.

Jack stepped around so he was standing beside Will, looking down. He put his hands in his pockets.

“You going to talk to me? Maybe tell me about all those bruises on you?”

Like a statue coming to life, Will took a slow breath in. His lips twitched a little bit before he spoke.

“I remember I saw a show on the nature channel once, about Mongolia. There was this family of golden eagles on a rock ledge, and a fox came down and took an eaglet in it’s mouth and tried to run away with it.” Will shifted slightly in his seat, but he kept staring straight ahead. “The adult eagles chased after the fox in order to try save their offspring.”

Jack chuckled humorlessly. “So you’re what, in this scenario? The helpless baby eagle?”

“What I am in this story isn’t the point.” Will continued quietly, “The point is that the fox ended up as four torn up pieces, strewn _allllll_ across the rock ledge.” Will waved one hand as best he could for emphasis. He still didn’t look away from the middle distance.

Jack stepped around the table and into Will’s line of sight. Will’s focal point didn’t change, and he didn’t look at his face.

Silence yawned like an open gash. Jack waited for Will to fill it.

He didn’t.

“Well, alright Will.” Jack said, and went back towards the exit, “I’ll be back in a couple hours, see if you have anything more interesting to tell me.”

As he passed beside Will, he broke the silence.

“I’d run if I were you, Jack.”

Jack stopped.

As sudden as a strike of lightning, Will looked at him. _Right_ at him. His wide eyes, cool and and impenetrable, looked into his and didn’t waver. 

The gaze was very different than Jack had seen it in the years prior.

“Run, Jack.” Will repeated, “And run far.”

“Or I’ll be in pieces.” Jack said, returning the look.

Will held the gaze for another beat, and then returned to looking through the wall and into infinity.

“No.” he said, “He won’t leave pieces.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of people have said they want a sequel but... I'm not sure where to go from here exactly? If you think you have a good idea, feel free to message me over on tumblr at DisraeliGearsGoesTumblin.


End file.
